Angiogenesis
In an adult, two types of blood vessels can potentially be found. The normal blood vessel is a resting, quiescent, fully developed vessel. A second form, a proliferating or developing blood vessel, occurs rarely during the normal life cycle (only in early development and reproduction, e.g., menstrual cycle and pregnancy). In contrast, the process of angiogenesis, the proliferation and development of new blood vessels, often occurs in wound healing and in pathological processes, e.g., tumor growth. Angiogenesis is a complex process involving many stages, including extracellular matrix remodeling, endothelial cell migration and proliferation, capillary differentiation, and anastomosis. All detectable solid tumors (tumors over 2 mm in diameter) exploit angiogenesis to supply the needed blood to proliferating tumor cells. Studies have demonstrated that the level of vascularization in a tumor is strongly associated with metastasis in melanoma, breast, and lung carcinomas. See R. Bicknell, “Vascular targeting and the inhibition of angiogenesis,” Annals of Oncology, vol. 5, pp. 45-50 (1994).
Angiogenesis inhibitors have been suggested to intervene into neoplastic processes. See G. Gasparini, “The rationale and future potential of angiogenesis inhibitors in neoplasia,” Drugs, vol. 58, pp. 17-38 (1999). The inhibitory agents block angiogenesis, thereby causing tumor regression in various types of neoplasia. Known therapeutic candidates include naturally occurring angiogenic inhibitors (e.g., angiostatin, endostatin, platelet factor-4), specific inhibitors of endothelial cell growth (e.g., TNP-470, thalidomide, interleukin-12), agents that neutralize angiogenic molecules (e.g., antibodies to fibroblast growth factor or vascular endothelial growth factor), suramin and its analogs, tecogalan, agents that neutralize receptors for angiogenic factors, agents that interfere with vascular basement membrane and extracellular matrix (e.g., metalloprotease inhibitors, angiostatic steroids), and anti-adhesion molecules (e.g., antibodies such as anti-integrin alpha v beta 3). See L. Rosen, “Antiangiogenic strategies and agents in clinical trials,” Oncologist, vol. 5, supplement 1, pp. 20-27 (2000).
Abnormal angiogenesis occurs when improper control of angiogenesis causes either excessive or insufficient blood vessel growth. Excessive blood vessel proliferation favors tumor growth and development of distant metastases, blindness, skin disorders such as psoriasis, and rheumatoid arthritis. Diseases that have been associated with neovascularization include, for example, Crohn's disease, diabetic retinopathy, macular degeneration, sickle cell anemia, sarcoidosis, syphilis, pseudoxanthoma elasticum, Pagets disease, vein occlusion, artery occlusion, carotid obstructive disease, chronic uveitis/vitritis, mycobacterial infections, Lyme disease, systemic lupus erythematosis, psoriasis, retinopathy of prematurity, Eales disease, Bechets disease, infections causing retinitis or choroiditis, presumed ocular histoplasmosis, Bests disease, myopia, optic pits, Stargarts disease, pars planitis, chronic retinal detachment, hyperviscosity syndrome, toxoplasmosis, trauma, and post-laser complications. Other angiogenic-related diseases may include, for example, diseases associated with rubeosis (neovascularization of the angle), and diseases caused by abnormal proliferation of fibrovascular or fibrous tissue, including all forms of proliferative vitreoretinopathy. Any disease having a known angiogenic counterpart could potentially be treated with an anti-angiogenic factor, e.g., psoriasis. See D. Creamer et al., “Overexpression of the angiogenic factor platelet-derived endothelial cell growth factor/thymidine phosphorylase in psoriatic epidermis,” Br. J. Dermatol., vol. 137, pp. 851-855 (1997).
Angiogenesis is a prominent contributor to solid tumor growth and the formation of distant metastases. Several experimental studies have concluded that primary tumor growth, tumor invasiveness, and metastasis all require neovascularization. The process of tumor growth and metastasis is complex, involving interactions among transformed neoplastic cells, resident tissue cells (e.g., fibroblasts, macrophages, and endothelial cells), and recruited circulating cells (e.g., platelets, neutrophils, monocytes, and lymphocytes). A possible mechanism for the maintenance of tumor growth is an imbalance, or disregulation, of stimulatory and inhibitory growth factors in and around the tumor. Disregulation of multiple systems allows the perpetuation of tumor growth and eventual metastasis. Angiogenesis is one of many systems that is disregulated in tumor growth. In the past it has been difficult to distinguish between disregulation of angiogenesis and disregulation of other systems affecting a developing tumor. Another complicating factor is that aggressive human melanomas mimic vasculogenesis by producing channels of patterned networks of interconnected loops of extracellular matrix, in which red blood cells, but not endothelial cells, are detected. See A. J. Maniotis et al., “Vascular channel formation by human melanoma cells in vivo and in vitro: Vasculogenic mimicry,” Am. J. Pathol., vol. 155, pp. 739-52 (1999). These channels may facilitate perfusion of tumors, independent of perfusion from angiogenesis.
A tumor cannot expand beyond approximately 2 mm without a blood supply to provide nutrients and remove cellular wastes. Tumors in which angiogenesis is important include solid tumors, and benign tumors including acoustic neuroma, neurofibroma, trachoma, and pyogenic granulomas. Inhibiting angiogenesis could halt the growth and potentially lead to regression of these tumors. Angiogenic factors have been reported as being associated with several solid tumors, including rhabdomyosarcoma, retinoblastoma, Ewing sarcoma, neuroblastoma, and osteosarcoma.
Angiogenesis has also been associated with some non-solid tumors, including blood-born tumors such as leukemias, various acute or chronic neoplastic diseases of the bone marrow marked by unrestrained proliferation of white blood cells, usually accompanied by anemia, impaired blood clotting, and enlargement of the lymph nodes, liver, and spleen. It is believed that angiogenesis may play a role in the abnormalities in the bone marrow that give rise to leukemias and multiple myelomas.
Antiangiogenic factors inhibit tumor growth beyond 2 mm by inhibiting the angiogenic response and thus inhibiting blood vessel growth to the tumor. Although angiogenesis in a tumor may begin at an early stage, a tumor requires a blood supply to grow much beyond about 2 mm. Up to 2 mm diameter, tumors can survive by obtaining nutrients and oxygen by simple diffusion. Most anti-angiogenic factors are not cytotoxic, i.e., capable of killing the tumor cells directly. Small tumors of a size about 1 mm3 can be effectively inhibited and destroyed by factors, either endogenous or exogenous, that stimulate the immune system. It is generally accepted that once a tumor has reached a critical size, the immunological system is no longer able to effectively destroy the tumor; i.e., there is a negative correlation between tumor size and immune competence. See A. K. Eerola et al., “Tumour infiltrating lymphocytes in relation to tumour angiogenesis, apoptosis,” Lung Cancer, vol. 26, pp. 73-83 (1999); and F. A. Wenger et al., “Tumor size and lymph-node status in pancreatic carcinoma—is there a correlation to the preoperative immune function?,” Langenbecks Archives of Surgery, vol. 384, pp. 473-478 (1999). Early adjuvant use of an effective anti-angiogenic agent to preclude development of tumor metastases beyond 1 to 2 mm3 may allow more effective tumor attack and control by the body's immunological mechanisms. In addition, prolonged adjuvant use of a non-toxic angiogenic inhibitor may prevent tumor dissemination by blocking the growth of vessels required for the transport of tumor cells that would form metastatic foci.
New antiangiogenic factors are needed, in particular, compounds that not only inhibit new angiogenic growth, but also that degrade existing capillary networks. Very few antiangiogenic factors have been reported to diminish existing capillary networks.
Noni Juice
The Indian mulberry or Noni plant, Morinda citrifolia L., is a shrub, or medium size tree that grows in tropical coastal regions. The plant is typically found in the Hawaiian and Tahitian islands. The fruit is juicy, bitter, and dull-yellow or yellowish-white. When fully ripe, the fruit has a pronounced odor similar to that of rancid cheese. Although the fruit has been eaten by several cultures for nutritional and health benefits, the most common use of Morinda is as a red and yellow dye source. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,214,351; 5,288,491; and 6,254,913. The juice extracted from the Indian mulberry has been used medicinally by several cultures. The juice has been used by herbalists in the treatment of cancer, diabetes, heart trouble, high blood pressure, kidney and bladder disorders. Additionally, the plant itself has been used as a poultice, applied to sores and cuts, and as treatment for boils. See U.S. Pat. No. 5,288,491.
Extracts from the stem, bark and roots of Morinda were found to have anti-malarial activity. See K. Kaoumaglo et al., “Effects of three compounds extracted from Morinda lucida on Plasmodium falciparum,” Planta Med., vol. 58, pp. 533-534 (1992). The life span of mice implanted with lung carcinoma cells was prolonged by a series of Noni juice injections beginning one day after implantation of the individual cancer cells. The effect of Noni juice was reported to be due to a polysaccharide-rich substance that stimulated the immune system. The polysaccharide-rich substance was characterized as a gum arabic heteropolysaccharide composed of the sugars glucuronic acid, galactose, arabinose, and ramnose. See A. Hirazumi et al., “An immunomodulatory polysaccharide-rich substance from the fruit juice of Morinda citrifolia(Noni) with antitumor activity,” Phytotherapy Research, vol. 13, pp. 380-387 (1999). Other polysaccharides have been identified from the fruit of Noni: 2,6-di-O-(β-D-glucopyranosyl)-1-O-octanoyl-βD-glucopyranose, rutin, and asperulosidic acid. See M. Wang et al., “Novel trisaccharide fatty acid ester identified from the fruits of Morinda citrifolia (Noni),” J. Agric. Food Chem., vol. 47, pp. 4880-4882 (1999). Additionally, damnacanthal, an anthraquinone isolated from a chloroform extract of the roots of Noni, has been shown to inhibit the ras oncogene, and may help suppress activated ras-expressing tumors. See T. Hiramatsu et al., “Induction of normal phenotypes in ras-transformed cells by damnacanthal from Morinda citrifolia,” Cancer Letters, vol. 73, pp. 161-166 (1993).